Un Nuevo Mundo
by Asuka de Black
Summary: crosover Shinji , Asuka , Rei y compañia van a pasear para relajarce un poco , pero la intervencion de un angel cambiara completamente lso planes, ahora tendran que ver como salir de este aprieto ya que van a dar al mundo de Slayers
1. Chap 1

UN NUEVO MUNDO  
Por Asuka de Black (Asuka ikari)  
  
CAPITULO: I EL NUEVO HOTEL  
  
Era un dia hermoso en Tokio 3, los pájaros cantaban, la mayoría de la gente  
estaba alegre; habían pasado mas de dos semanas sin ningún rastro de un  
angel (bueno a excepción de Kaworu).  
  
En la secundaria de Tokio 3, 7 chicos la pasaban de maravilla, a excepción de Asuka y Shinji que discutían como siempre por saber a donde irían ese  
dia a pasear  
  
-¡ANTA BAKA! ¡Debemos ir al hotel nuevo que pusieron en las montañas aquí cerca!- Gritaba la germana de cabellera roja tratando de decidir a donde  
irían  
  
-Pero Asuka, yo digo que mejor nos quedemos aquí para vigilar la zona puede ser que algún angel ataque- Contestaba un tímido Shinji que abría y cerraba  
su puño suavemente  
  
-Por primera vez yo digo que Asuka tiene razón- Decía un joven que veía  
algo sonrojado los ojos de interrogación que tenían sus amigos  
  
-¿Touji te encuentras bien amigo? ¡Nunca habías estado de acuerdo con Asuka! ¡Que te pasa que te hizo esa bruja!- Dice un preocupado Kensuke que  
zangoloteaba a un Touji mareado  
  
-A quien le llamas bruja. dice suavemente Asuka con una aura Azul alrededor de ella y un par ojos amenazantes hacia kensuke que solo le caía una enorme  
gotita por su cuello al captar su error, haber llamado ala histérica  
germana, bruja  
  
-¡A nadie Asuka espera ...Yo!- no puedo terminar su frase ya que Asuka le había aventado una butaca en la cabeza, la cual descansaba en dos partes en  
el enorme chichón que se le había hecho a este  
  
-¿Bien a donde iremos? - dice Asuka sacudiéndose las manos y viendo a Kensuke con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en la boca y su típico acento alemán  
  
-Yo digo que lo que Asuka dice esta bien- dice una joven de dos coletas  
sentada a lado derecho de Kaworu  
  
-¡verdad Hikari! , díganme , quien se opone? - Kensuke estaba por decir algo cuando Asuka lo voltea a ver amenazadoramente y tronándose los dedos  
de las manos  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Asuka- dice Kensuke con una enorme gota detrás de  
su cabeza, viendo ala pelirroja  
  
-Que dices rei? -dice Asuka volteando su mirada hacia la joven que miraba  
callada a Kensuke  
  
-como tú digas Asuka- dice Rei volteando a ver a Kaworu  
  
- ¿Y tu Kaworu? ¿Que dices ? -dice la joven de cabello azul viendo los hermosos ojos rojo sangre de su compañero que veía divertido la histeria de  
Asuka  
  
- Yo si voy - contesta con su típica pero hermosa sonrisa hacia Rei  
  
-vez Shinji todos queremos ir verdad que iras?- dice Asuka viendo a Shinji que ve a Rei tranquilo, mas no por mucho gracias al trotazo que Asuka le  
había propinado dejándole una mano roja marcada por el impacto  
  
--QUE TE PASA ASUKA!! POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!!-dice el chico exaltado , viendo  
a Asuka con una mano en la mejilla aun roja  
  
-¿ES MI PROBLEMA!! IRAS O NO IRAS!!?- contesta enfadada  
  
-esta bien si iré- contesta Shinji tocando suavemente su mejilla  
  
-listo nos vemos en la casa de Misato en una hora  
  
-¿De la señorita Misato?! -Dice un Touji tomando denuevo un color rosado ,  
pero que es jalado por una molesta Hikari hacia fuera  
  
-esta bien Asuka- dice Kensuke yéndose tras Hikari y Touji.  
  
-Nos vemos ahí entonces- dice Kaworu sonriéndole a Rei y caminando mientras  
tararea una canción  
  
-Yo tambien me voy, estaré ahí en una hora exacta- dice Rei caminando  
tranquilamente  
  
-Vamonos kinder- dice Asuka denuevo con una cara linda y amigable viendo a  
Shinji que aun toca su roja mejilla  
  
-si Asuka.-dice Shinji quitando su mano de la mejilla  
  
-Asuka te pusiste celosa? -dice un Shinji que ve con una enorme lupa a  
Asuka O.~  
  
-QUE TONTERIAS DICES KINDER! Dice Asuka tratando de ocultar su rojo rostro  
que estaba casi como su cabello.  
  
-Y POR QUE TE SONROJAS?- Dice Shinji sonriendo picaramente, pero su sonrisa  
se convirtió en una expresión de dolor al sentir el contacto de la gran  
lupa en su cabeza  
  
Ya en la casa todo estaba tranquilo  
  
-Chicos podrían decirme a donde irán?- Dice Misato tranquilamente mientras  
se quitaba su chamarra, se recogía el cabello y se deleitaba con una  
cerveza  
  
-Al nuevo hotel que inauguraron en la montaña Ichido  
  
- A ok, no vayan a estar peleando me oíste Asuka? , la montaña Ichido queda cerca de nerv si ahí algún problema de ángeles, pidanle a Kaworu que los  
traiga volando  
  
-Si Misato-contesta Asuka saliendo del baño envuelta en toalla  
  
-Además Misato como crees que yo me peleo con Shinji?- dice acercándosele a  
este seductoramente y acercándose a su cara  
  
-Eeh.- dice un Shinji completamente rojo debido a que siente la respiración  
de Asuka y ve de reojo un poco bajo la toalla mas rápidamente voltea la  
mirada  
  
-Iré a arreglarme- dice Asuka separándose rápidamente de Shinji y cerrando  
su habitación  
  
-Por que hace eso? Sabe que me gusta que lo haga..- dice Shinji algo molesto mas feliz por el pequeño espectáculo visto y sentándose en una de  
las sillas frente Misato  
  
-Sabe que te gusta por eso lo hace.-dice una sonriente Misato que se ha cambiado ya y anda en sus típicas fachas, un short de mezclilla, su blusa  
amarilla, con su cabello recogido y su cerveza en la mano  
  
-Tienes razón- dice Shinji levantándose al oír el timbre de la puerta y al  
fijarse que la hora ya había pasado  
  
-Hola Rei pasa- dice Shinji invitando a entra a Rei la cual tenia puesto un  
short Blanco y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos  
  
-Gracias Shinji - contesta Rei sentándose en el sillón y esperando a los  
demás  
  
Shinji estaba por sentarse cuando tocaron denuevo el timbre  
  
-Pasen Hikari , Touji, Kensuke- dice tranquilamente mientras camina denuevo  
ala sala y le hace señas a Misato para que se meta a su cuarto  
  
-Es su casa!- Dice Misato mientras entra en su habitación y esquiva los  
ojos de un muy animado touji  
  
Todos de sientan en la sala y esperan a Asuka y a Kaworu, mientras  
comienzan a platicar  
  
-Vaya la señorita Misato es grandiosa! - dice un Touji con corazoncitos en  
los ojos , los cuales son reventados por Hikari  
  
-Te recuerdo que tienes novia - dice la joven con ojos amenazantes y ante  
la risa de Shinji y Kensuke  
  
-Se tarda mucho Asuka, verdad ¿Qué estará haciendo? - dice un Kensuke que  
se ríe de Touji  
  
-Así es, es tan desespera.-no termina de decir cuando  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Sal de aquí depravado!!!!!!- la habitación de Asuka se abre y sale un Kaworu esquivando utensilios( de donde saco los utensilios  
¿? Pues de donde salio Kaworu)  
  
-Tranquila Asuka!! Solo bromeaba!!- dice un Kaworu que es golpeado en la  
cabeza por una tetera de aluminio  
  
-NO ME INETRESA SI ERES UN ANGEL O NO!!! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO POR QUE TE ACESINARE!!!Dice Asuka lanzándole un cartelon con estas palabras escritas:  
??? ??!!! ???!! ( tu estupido Te asesinaré!!!)  
  
-Asuka no seas tan drástica - dice Shinji viendo el cartelon con una gran  
gota que le rueda por el cuello  
  
-me vio cambiándome!!!-dice enfadada  
  
-si, y sabes Asuka eres bonita pero si sigues comiendo chocolates te harás  
hormiga- dice entre risas Kaworu  
  
-SHEIZERD!!!!!AHORA SI TE MATO ANIMAL!!-Asuka se deja ir contra Kaworu  
ahorcándolo  
  
-Asuka déjalo tranquilo, solo lo hace para molestar ,- dice Hikari que sigue tronando corazoncitos de un idiotizado Touji que dice Misato por cada  
corazón  
  
-esta bien ,- dice la chica dándole una ultima patada y comienza a acomodarse la ropa; Asuka trae puesto un mini short rojo, una blusa negra  
de tirantes larga y sobre esta una blusa roja tambien de tirantes, con  
escote y muy ajustada .  
  
Shinji la ve bien y se sonroja mas trata de ocultarlo-nos vamos? Dice  
Shinji agarrando una de las maletas que trae  
  
-Si, kinder - Asuka sonríe y toma su maleta y la caja con las provisiones  
  
-la pasaremos muuuy bien - dice sonriendo Hikari y arrastrando a un Touji  
con una mejilla roja por un trotazo de esta.  
  
-¿acaso lo dudas Hikari?- dice Asuka que carga las cosas ayudada por Shinji  
mientras sonríe  
  
Después de un largo viaje en tren , risas, golpes( repartidos por asuka entre shinji y kaworu ) juegos y bromas llegaron a un hermoso hotel , un  
hotel muy grande, muchas albercas, aguas termales, plantas, muchas habitaciones, pero cada una bien proporcionada , almohadones, camas cómodas y suaves, una muy buena vista , en resumen un lugar hermoso para descansar.  
  
-disculpe nos podría dar 8 habitaciones - dice una sonriente Asuka hacia el  
administrador.  
  
Lo sentimos solo nos quedan 3 habitaciones de camas queen ( camas para dos  
personas)- contesta amablemente el administrador  
  
Continuara............  
  
HOLA . HOLA , HOLA!!: Soy asuka espero que este fan fic les agrade , ( eso espero es mi primer fic (el que termino ^O^U))dudas, criticas u comentarios  
Asuka_neko666@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno este fan fic se lo dedico a txitxas que me hizo ver mis errores en  
mis fics( los no terminados hasta la fecha) y que me apoyo para seguir adelante ^_^( el tambien es un gran escritor busquen el fic de alma negra ^_^es mi favorito ) , y tambien a mi novio ^^ Shinji A si se me olvidaba  
este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia ( no me demanden soy mas pobre de lo que creen, solo tengo  
16 años ^^u)  
  
Todos los Derechos son de los autores de las series  
  
PLISSSS DEJAR R/R!!!!!! 


	2. Chap2

UN NUEVO MUNDO  
  
Por Asuka de Black (Asuka ikari)  
  
CAPITULO 2: VACACIONES DIVERTIDAS  
  
Lo sentimos solo nos quedan 4 habitaciones de camas queen (camas para dos personas)- contesta amablemente el administrador  
  
-que?! Pero, es que...-dice Asuka algo molesta y voltea con los chicos  
  
-¿Que dicen? ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Pero hicimos un viaje largo- contesta Rei seriamente  
  
-Yo duermo con Touji!!!!!- contesta rápida mente Hikari  
  
- Si ella duerme con migo- contesta Touji viendo a su novia  
  
-Rei entonces tu duermes con migo - dice Asuka  
  
- si yo me quedo con Shinji verdad amor?! Jajaja- dice entre risas un kaworu con ojos de gay  
  
-yo no me quedare con Kaworu!!- replica un asustado Shinji al ver a su amigo gay  
  
-yo duermo con Kaworu, ¿Qué me puede hacer?- dice Rei sonriendo y agarrando a Kaworu por el brazo  
  
- Mas de lo que crees -dice Kaworu sonriéndole a Rei  
  
-yo duermo sola!! - dice Asuka indignada  
  
- me disculpas Asuka pero yo dormiré solo! - dice Shinji molesto  
  
-ninguno de los dos, yo dormiré solo -dice Kensuke grabando a una joven que va pasando en traje de baño  
  
-¿ que? Ni sueñen que nos dejaran juntos!! Vine a que para descansar de vivir con el (ella) ¡!- contestan Shinji y Asuka al unísono mientras ven como sus amigos parten a sus recamaras  
  
-ni se te ocurra acércate Shinji o te mato!!- dice Asuka sonrojada al pensar que debían dormir en la misma cama  
  
- ni lo sueñes!! Prefiero dormir con un zopilote come carne!!- dice Shinji enojado pero tambien sonrojo  
  
- COMO DIJISTE!!!!? TE MATARE IKARI!!!!-dice asuka Azul de rabia persiguiendo al chico con un mazo en la mano mientras el gerente los ve con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
Después de unas cuantas discusiones todos sale para ir alas aguas termales , las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, las aguas estaban solas debido a que todos estaban en las albercas del hotel, estaban solo divididas por una pequeña reja de palos de bambú de entre las aguas de los chicos y de las chicas.  
  
- que injustas son chicas por que me dejan dormir con esa bazofia?! Dice Asuka molesta viendo que las chicas no tienen ningún problema con sus compañeros de habitación  
  
- jajaja pero bien que te gusto Asuka! -se oye la voz de Shinji a lo lejos ( del otro lado de la barda de bambú)  
  
-CALLATE!!- Asuka le avienta una tina en la cabeza (de donde saco la puntería? , de donde saco el mazo con que golpeo a Shinji hace unos momentos) Shinji cae inconsciente ante la risa de sus demás compañeros  
  
-vamos Asuka tranquilízate- dice Hikari mientras esta se despoja de su toalla y se recuesta entre las aguas  
  
-tienes razón Hikari- contesta Asuka sonriendo  
  
Rei esta entretenida jugando con un video juego( por no decir marcas) , tan solo metiendo el cuerpo al agua, Asuka se despoja tambien de sus ropas y entra en el agua  
  
- jajaja, tienes buen cuerpo Asuka -. Dice Hikari riendo  
  
- Tu no te quedas atrás amiga - Asuka sonríe y ve a Rei que no las ha pelado y comienzan a hacer una pequeña guerra de agua  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado  
  
- esas chicas, que temas tocan, no tienen ni tantito así de vergüenza- dice Touji tratando de ver entre los tubos de bambú  
  
-yo ya he visto a Asuka desnuda- dice un Shinji triunfante  
  
-si? Y por que no la grabaste para nosotros? - dice Kensuke curioso y dándole la bandera de victoria a Shinji  
  
-por que me golpeo - dice Shinji con un gesto al recordar el golpe  
  
- entonces fue un accidente- dice Kensuke quitándole la bandera  
  
- no no fue accidente , me metí en el baño a hurtadillas, pero no había notado que Asuka ya se estaba secando para salir , me le quede viendo como se secaba , hasta que sintió mi mirada y me dio un tortazo que me dejo inconsciente durante tres días  
  
- así que fue apropósito animal?!!- dice Asuka desde el otro lado  
  
Shinji de da cuenta que desde hace un rato no se oían voces de las chicas  
  
- he.. He.. Nada Asuka , no es verdad , he yo!! - Shinji se pone pálido  
  
- si, si , claro como no- dice Asuka con cara de enojada pero ala vez riendo al recordar el suceso  
  
Touji se trata de subir en la barda de bambú y sin que este se fije, tumba la cerca de bambú . Mientras las chicas de enjuagan a esponja y reían alegres  
  
-wow- dice Touji al levantar la mirada y ver las 3 chicas de espaldas desnudas, todo sonrojo  
  
-doble wow..- dice Shinji tambien al verlas, mas rojo que un tomate ( o que las pecas y el cabello de ron weasley ^O ^ para los fan's de Harry potter)  
  
Kensuke saca rápidamente su cámara y comienza a grabarlas  
  
-hola chicas!! Dice Kaworu sonriendo y ve la cara de los chicos los cuales lo miraban con odio al arruinarles la vista-Asuka y las chicas voltean  
  
-he?- dicen estas al unísono y al verlos se sonrojan, sé envuelven en sus toallas y mientras las amarran arriba del pecho caminan amenazadoramente hacia los chicos  
  
- como se atreven depravados inmorales!!!!- dice Asuka acercándosele a Shinji mientras truena sus nudillos  
  
-nos la pagaran- dice Hikari acercándosele a Touji tambien amenazadoramente  
  
-asesinémoslos chicas - dice Rei viendo kensuke (kaworu desapareció en cuanto les hablo a las chicas)  
  
Después de varios trotazos y varios golpes. Estaban en el cuarto las chicas ya vestidas y teniendo a los chicos( menos a Kaworu) amarrados con sogas  
  
- que les haremos chicas debemos jalarles las orejas hasta ver cuanto pueden estirarse? - dice una sádica Rei que ve a los chicos muy divertida  
  
-no mejor pongámoslos en aceite hirviendo y veamos como sufren- dice Hikari muerta de la risa  
  
-tengo una mejor idea , que le aparece si los exitamos y después los castramos-dice Asuka muy divertida mientras los chicos comienzan a gritar como locos , mientras Asuka aparece con una especie de capa roja y con un sombrero que dice "death" -no ¡! No!! Chicas no sean sádicas la culpa fue de.Kaworu!!! Dicen al unísono los chicos aterrados  
  
-estaba aquí para sacarlos de aquí pero ahora no haré nada,- dice Kaworu que sale del cuarto  
  
-que? Kaworu ayúdanos!!!!  
  
-no  
  
Las chicas estan atacadas de la risa mientras los chicos están muertos de miedo , cuando Asuka los desata ,  
  
-si vuelven a ver algo que no deben en verdad los castrare  
  
-ok Asuka ok no haremos ya nada seremos buenos!!!- dice Shinji hincándosele a Asuka y semi-llorando  
  
-me perdonas? Dice Shinji viendo a Asuka - a lo que me rebajo para mantener mi hombría piensa shinji  
  
-mmmm. que dicen chicas? Les perdonamos su hombría? , Claro si a eso se le puede llamar hombría, jajajajaja!! - dice Asuka cuando comienza a reír junto con las demás chicas  
  
Shinji se les acerca a los demás chicos sigilosamente cuando las chicas empiezan a reír  
  
- que les parece si les enseñamos que tan hombres podemos ser? - dice Shinji con cara maliciosa  
  
- ok Shinji hagámoslo dice Touji un tanto enfadado por lo que las chicas comentaron  
  
Shinji , Touji y Kensuke se les acercan a las chicas que aun siguen riendo ; Shinji abraza a Asuka por la espalda , Kensuke a Rei y Touji a Hikari( cosa que era normal ya que eran novios) , después Shinji voltea a Asuka y la acuesta en su brazo (tipo como acaba el tango) y le susurra y la besa apasionadamente , y lo mismo hace Touji con Hikari pero sin las palabras y Kensuke estaba por hacerlo con Rei cuando Kaworu apareció y le quito a rei de las manos y el la beso  
  
Las tres chicas estaban más rojas que un tomate pero correspondieron al beso , cuando este término los chicos las pararon denuevo y se les quedaron viendo  
  
-que tal Asuka que te pareció? - dice Shinji que aun la tiene tomada de la cintura  
  
-eehh.iré a las albercas- Asuka sale corriendo de la escena del crimen  
  
-y tu Hikari? - dice Touji  
  
-yo ya estaba acostumbrada- Hikari sonríe y lo besa denuevo  
  
- Rei sigues viva?- dice un curioso Kaworu al notar el aspecto de su amiga , la cual a pesar de ser blanca se le notaba un gran rubor  
  
-acompañare a Asuka- Rei también sale corriendo  
  
- que cobardes no lo crees Kaworu?- dice un Shinji que sonríe alegremente  
  
- Asuka te matara cuando reaccione- dice Kaworu sonriendo a Shinji  
  
- eso crees?-. Dice el chico algo preocupado  
  
- si, pero sabes algo, a mí Rei no me hará nada jejeje- dice un burlón Kaworu  
  
-acompañare a las chicas- continua  
  
- si claro, en un momento los alcanzo déjame ver si aquellos dos no se han asfixiado  
  
- claro- dice Kaworu silbando una canción y saliendo de la habitación  
  
-hey, hey chicos se van ahogar si siguen así - dice Shinji viendo a Hikari y a Touji metidos en un graan beso  
  
- y? contesta Touji separándose un poco para tomar aire y retomando su beso  
  
- iré a las piscinas  
  
-claro - contesta Touji Volviendo a retomar su beso pero al ser jalado por Hikari  
  
Shinji va alas piscinas y ahí se encuentra a Asuka, Kensuke, Rei, Kaworu, y Nanase (digamos que Kensuke encontró pareja mas rápido de lo que creen) jugando en las albercas a los jinetes , Nanase estaba sobre los hombros de Kensuke, y Rei en los de Kaworu y Asuka estaba de arbitro  
  
Shinji ve a nanase, la cual es una joven de cabello negro, de tez algo oscura, cabello hasta los hombros y ojos café oscuros , shinji se zambulle en el agua sin que nadie lo vea se mete entre las piernas de Asuka y la levanta  
  
-aaahh!!!!- Asuka se asusta y se agarra fuertemente de la cabeza de Shinji  
  
-jeje , que? No quieres jugar? - dice Shinji viendo a su compañera  
  
-bajame! Bajame!!- Asuka dice asustada  
  
-tranquila ..- dice Shinji sonriendo  
  
-Asuka se relaja y ve a Shinji- quieres jugar?  
  
- si por que no  
  
-ok pero bajame un momento  
  
Shinji obedece y cuando le sonríe a Asuka siente una gran bofetada  
  
- eso fue por el beso, nunca sin mi autorización-Asuka sonríe y después ella le da un beso a el ( pequeñito no se emocionen)  
  
Shinji se pone todo rojo (sin contar la mejilla)  
  
-listo juguemos, esta vez fue con mi autorización - dice Asuka con una gran sonrisa  
  
Continuara ...............  
  
Hola, hola, hola!!! esta algo depravado pero la verdad, así me gustan los fics, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, no se desesperen ya viene lo interesante , Cualquier duda, comentario u critica, a asuka_neko666@hotmail.com  
  
A si se me olvidaba (como todo, contando mi cabeza) este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia (no me demanden soy pobre solo tengo 17 años ^^u) DEJAD R/R!!! 


	3. chap3

UN NUEVO MUNDO Por Asuka de Black (Asuka ikari)  
  
CAPITULO 3: DESALIENTO, VACACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS  
  
-Listo, juguemos, esta vez fue con mi autorización - dice Asuka terminando el beso con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Vamos kinder juguemos!!-Asuka comienza a reír y jala a un rojo Shinji de la mano  
  
Después de jugar y haber ganado dos veces , Asuka y Shinji ven como cada uno de sus compañeros se van a sus habitaciones correspondientes , y ellos se quedan viendo el atardecer y como se ocultaba el sol tras las montañas  
  
-¿Que bello. no lo crees kinder? -dice Asuka viendo tranquilamente el bello atardecer  
  
-Aja.. Dice Shinji que más bien estaba ocupado con una paleta helada que acababa de comprar, sin prestarle atencion a asuka  
  
-Los dos tórtolos se ven tan enamorados frente el atardecer- dice una voz burlona detrás de ellos  
  
Shinji voltea a ver , pero sin despegarse de su sabrosa paleta  
  
Un chico muy apuesto de cabello largo hasta los hombros , de color castaño, ojos marrón claro, alto, y con una sonrisa burlona los veía desde atrás  
  
-Hola Asuka- dice el joven  
  
Asuka lo ve anonadada- Ri.Ri.Richard., ¿¡¡que haces en Tokio?!!- Asuka solo logra articular esas palabras  
  
-Ya vez vine a visitarte y en NERV me dijeron que estarías aquí acompañada de tus amigos  
  
-¡¡¡Genial!!!!- Asuka se para y abraza al joven apuesto , dándole un gran beso en la mejilla  
  
-¿Quién es el Asuka?- dice Shinji algo enfadado por el abrazo que Asuka le proporciono a este , pero ocultando sin éxito su enfado  
  
-A, Shinji, te presento a Richard Witting , el es uno de mis mejores amigos de Alemania , el trabaja en NERV tambien  
  
- Y no olvides mencionar que soy tu Ex Novio- dice con una gran sonrisa Richard al ver la cara de Shinji  
  
-A si eso tambien - dice Asuka un tanto sonrojada y sonriendo hacia Richard  
  
-Richard, te presento a Shinji Ikari  
  
-Mucho gusto- dice el joven con una sonrisa y saludándolo de mano  
  
-Si, Mucho gusto -Responde Shinji fingiendo una sonrisa (la cual no le salio muy bien que digamos)  
  
-a, pero no ahí habitaciones verdad , ¿en donde te quedaras? - dice Shinji sonriendo  
  
-ya había apartado mi habitación, es la habitación 124  
  
-Que coincidencia , la de nosotros es la 123- dice una sonriente Asuka que no ha dejado de abrazar a Richard  
  
-Asuka ya es tarde ¿que te parece si nos vamos a nuestra recamara?- dice Shinji agarrando de la mano a Asuka  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarnos Richard?  
  
-No muchas gracias Asuka , mañana nos vemos aquí  
  
-Si, claro iré por ti para que conozcas a Hikari y a Rei - dice la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa  
  
-Si, si, claro Asuka andale vamonos , quiero enseñarte algo dice Shinji jalándola un poco  
  
Richard ve a Shinji sonriendo-Hey Shinji , ¿puedo hablar con tigo?-  
  
-Si  
  
-Te esperare en la habitación kinder, ¿quieres algo de cenar?  
  
-¡Si!, pideme lo que mas te guste  
  
-Estas extraño kinder - dice Asuka para si misma mientras se aleja  
  
Shinji y Richard se van hacia la barra de bebidas y Richard pide Vino tinto. La noche cae en el Hotel, ahí música en el lugar y mucha gente bailando al compás de la música  
  
-¿Que quieres decirme Witting?- dice Shinji viéndolo con recelo  
  
-A es algo muy sencillo.-dice, para y continua a darle un sorbo a su copa,- no pienso descansar hasta que Asuka sea mi novia denuevo así que no interfieras -continuando su copa  
  
-Ya no estas en Alemania amigo, las cosas han cambiado-Dice Shinji molesto y caminando hacia la habitación  
  
-¡¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!! O te las veras con migo-Le dice por ultimo Richard que ha terminado su copa, pero de buena gana  
  
En la habitación de Rei y Kaworu se escuchan risas  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja -Las risas provienen de una Rei que esta llorando de la risa  
  
-¿Viste la cara de Shinji cuando le dije que me dormiría con el? Jajajajaja- dice un Kaworu que trata de ayudar a Rei a levantarse del suelo  
  
-Al fin, haber si ese par no se matan en la habitación  
  
-Yo digo que en la mañana Asuka se levantara molesta por que Shinji le hizo o dijo algo  
  
- yo digo que Shinji saldrá con la mejilla total mente roja o se quedara a dormir fuera del cuarto, jajaja- dice Rei imaginando la escena  
  
-¿Que te parece si vamos y verlos?  
  
-Me parece buena idea- contesta la chica de cabellos azules  
  
En la habitación de Hikari y Touji todo esta muy tranquilo, debido a que estos dos no han parado de besarse  
  
-creo que deberíamos de ir a la habitación de Shinji y Asuka para ver que no se estén matando juntos- dice una Hikari que interrumpe su largo beso  
  
-no, ¿para que? , dejalos que se coman si quieren , tu ven y besame -Touji trata de besar a Hikari  
  
-Touji, no podemos estar todas las vacaciones besándonos, -sonríe Hikari  
  
-Tienes razón, ahí que hacer otra cosa-Contesta picaramente Touji  
  
Touji acuesta a Hikari en la cama y comienza a besarle el cuello  
  
-Eso no tontito, vamos con Asuka y Shinji anda,- Hikari se levanta y ve a su novio que ya había empezado a agradarle la idea de hacer travesuras  
  
Mientras tanto Shinji llega a su habitación y ve a una Asuka viendo la tele y tomándose una malteada  
  
-Hello, kinder, te pedí una malteada  
  
-Si, gracias Asuka -Shinji busca la malteada y la encuentra en un tocador cerca de donde esta la tele  
  
-¿Oye, Asuka, te sigue gustando ese tipo?  
  
-¿Quien?, ¿Richard? , No negare que es mas apuesto que antes, pero... no se... yo ya no estoy interesada en el, a mi me gusta alguien mas  
  
-¿Quién Asuka?- dice Shinji viéndola ver caricaturas  
  
-Es un secreto, no seas curioso, la curiosidad mato al gato  
  
-Pero yo no soy un gato, yo soy un humano - dice con ojos de "Mala"  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, Tienes razón kinder pero aun así no te diré -Asuka le sonríe y apaga la tele  
  
-Ya es tarde kinder, dormirás en el suelo y si te me acercas te mandare afuera, ok?  
  
-Mala, esta bien, pero mañana yo dormiré en la cama  
  
-Ja. hasta crees, yo dormiré aquí en mi estancia  
  
Asuka se para y se acerca a el con unas mantas en la mano -toma estas con tuyas-Asuka se las da y le sonríe  
  
-Pero Asuka anda déjame dormir en la cama-Shinji abraza a Asuka y se pone frente a frente con Asuka  
  
-no - Asuka esboza una sonrisa pero algo sonrojada  
  
-andale. Vamos..  
  
-eh. no...-Asuka cierra los ojos  
  
Shinji rosa sus labios con los de Asuka  
  
BASTA ¡! ASUKA NO LO MATES ¡!-grita un Touji aterrado al no oír ruidos en la recamara, y entra casi tumbando la puerta junto con todos los chicos  
  
-¿QUEEEEE!!? -dicen todos perplejos al verlos  
  
-¿eh..?.¡¡ chicos no es lo que creen!!- dice Asuka separándose de Shinji de inmediato  
  
-¡NO ESTAMOS CIEGOS!-dice Rei con la boca abierta  
  
-¡¡Pero es que no es nada!!- dice Asuka enfadada  
  
Todos estan discutiendo cuando empiezan a sonar las alarmas de NERV, se oyen los gritos de alguna gente, que va camino a los refugios  
  
-Vayan a los refugios chicos, Rei, Kaworu, Asuka, vamos a NERV en este instante , Touji ve con Hikari, busquen a kensuke y vayan a el refugio -dice un Shinji decidido  
  
-Kaworu , llevamos a NERV  
  
-si Kaworu hace que todos se eleven y los lleva a, NERV ahí, cada uno va a su evangelion y se preparan para recibir ordenes de Misato para poder atacar.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, el angel puede tomar muchas formas devido a su compostura molecular, es una especie de macilla que puede tomar cualquier forma de arma o incluso evangelion, así que tengan cuidado.  
  
-Nuestra prioridad! Es destruir al angel!-continua diciendo una Misato que ve por la pantalla a los elegidos  
  
-Entendido!-Contestan los elegidos  
  
Continuara ...............  
  
Hola ,Hola, hola!! Espero que les aya gustado , Se me ocurrio ponerle a Asuka un ex-novio debido al el Cap. 9 cuando los chicos murmuran cosas sobre la nueva estudiante alemana y un joven comenta que de seguro que fue a japon para olvidarce de un viejo amor. ( y la razonpor la que shinji se porte asi con richard es por que Asuka pelo mas a richard que a Shinji , y Shinji es siempre el que llama la atencion que asuka aun que sea solo para golpes)  
  
Eh, no es muy bueno este fic, pero creo que será de los pocos que acabare , En el siguiente episodio............. jeje los dejare en la duda, pero desde el siguiente Cap. empieza el Crossover.  
  
A si. Este fan fic se lo dedico a mis amigos Txitxas y Nomad que me han apoyado para que siga escribiendo ( aun que no sea buena , según ellos mejorare, io lo dudo ) Quejas o denuncias a Asuka_neko666@hotmail.com  
  
Se me olvidaba (como todo, contando mi cabeza) este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro yo no gano nada, es solo por diversión propia (no me demanden soy pobre solo tengo 17 años ^^u). Los derechos de los personajes son de sus autores.  
  
Gracias, a todos los que me apoyan ;)  
  
DEJAD R/R que nada les cuesta!!! 


	4. Un Mundo Nuevo 4

i Un Mundo nuevo  
(Asuka de black, o Asuka Ikari )  
  
CAPITULO 4: ¿Dónde demonios estamos?  
  
-¡Entendido!-Contestan los elegidos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Liberen a los evas!- Grita Misato viendo la pantalla, Mientras Kaworu esta tras ella Tambien observando.  
  
Los evas son liberados. Al llegar Asuka, Rei y Shinji observan a el angel, este tiene forma de esfera azul oscuro y cuando los chicos se acercan un paso mas, el angel comienza a moverse como si se estuviera amasando.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hace? -Dice Rei viéndolo  
  
-No lo se, ¿Tu que dices Asuka? - Dice Shinji  
  
-Que debemos atacar- Asuka sonríe maliciosamente y corre hacia el atacándolo con su lanza.  
  
-¡Espera Asuka! -Dice Shinji corriendo hacia ella  
  
Cuando Asuka se acerca a el angel este toma la figura de Asuka. Asuka se detiene y ve al angel incrédulamente.  
  
-¡Sheizerd ¿que es lo que sucede!?-Asuka esta algo molesta debido a que la figura esta completamente desnuda.  
  
-¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando?! -Dice Shinji Sonrojado. Cuando observa que la figura comienza a acercarse a el lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hace? -Dice Rei Viendo a Shinji por la pantalla.  
  
Repentinamente el angel se abalanza contra Shinji, este se sobresalta cuando nota que el angel en vez de matarlo, lo abrazo.  
  
-¿Ehh? -Shinji esta completamente rojo y ve al angel  
  
-¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo? -Dice Asuka enfadada  
  
En el estomago del angel comienzan a aparecer burbujas y una espada comienza a generarse. Asuka Corre y quita al angel de Shinji, empujándolo y comienza a tener un combate mano a mano con el angel.  
  
-¡¡Asuka!!-Grita Misato viendo como el angel toma forma de Shinji.  
  
Asuka deja de golpearlo instantáneamente cuando el angel-Shinji la abraza y después comienza a tomar forma de Kyoko, La madre de Asuka y comienza a introducirse en el eva.  
  
-¡AAHH!-Asuka grita al sentir como el angel penetra en su evangelion.  
  
-¡El angel esta contaminando internamente a la unidad 02! -Dice Maya desde los monitores  
  
-¿Qué? -Misato ve como Asuka grita de dolor  
  
-¡Asuka! -Shinji corre a ella  
  
-¡Shinji Espera!!!-Rei corre tras Shinji  
  
Asuka grita desesperada y el evangelion explota  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En una posada algo maltratada, salian unos gritos, y la gente veia extrañada a 2 jovenes, uno de ellos es una joven pelirroja , bajita........plana , el otro es un joven alto ,rubio, con una armadura el cual es golpeado por la jove pelirroja  
  
-Esa es mi comida!!!!! Sueltala gourry!!!! -Dice la pelirroja dandole un golpe en la cara al rubio  
  
-No es justo lina!! Dame spaguetti!!! - Gourry esquiva un hechizo de su compañera , y a consecuencia de ese hechizo un tipo sale disparado por la puerta totalmente rostizado.  
  
-Señorita lina!, casi mata a un pobre hombre!-Dice una hermosa joven Rubia mientras toma un te  
  
-......- un joven con piel de Golem solo toma café viendo a sus amigos con cara de resignacion  
  
-Zelgadis, ¿A que hora crees que se llenara lina? -Dice Amelia, una joven de cabello morado azulado  
  
- Dudo que se llene -  
  
-Oye labios de lagartija , me dejas ver tu maza? -Un joven de cabellos purpura y ojos amatista llamado Xellos le levanta la falda a Filia, la chica rubia que tomaba te tranquilamente  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAHH!!!! Maldito Namagomi BAKA!!!!! - Filia saca una maza y le pega a Xellos con la maza pero este desaparece en el ultimo instante agarrandola por la espalda  
  
Lina y gourry comen peleandoce por la comieda aun y en eso Filia lanza un mazazo a Xellos pero Xellos desaparece en ese instante y el mazo va a dar a la comida de Lina.  
  
-XELLOS!! FILIA!!!! COMO SE ATREVEN A TIRARME MI COMIDA!!!!!- dice la histerica pelirroja con cara de ira a los que Filia y Xellos ( que aparecio alado de la rubia) se abrezan instintivamente al sentir la ira de la hechizera mas xellos aun con su sonrisa estupida en la boca,  
  
-Señorita lina!, no fue nuestra intencion!!! - Dice Filia al ver que la ira de lina es aun peor .  
  
-Mas rojo que la sangre mas negro que la oscuridad, mas resplandeciente que el fuego.. enterrado en la corriente de el tiempo juro por mis antepasados ...........  
  
A lo lejos se ve como una explocion acaba con el pueblo .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Donde estoy? ,Asuka abre los ojos lentamente oyendo el suave cantar de las aves y la dulce brisa que acaricia su cara. Asuka se levnta a paso firme , y ve que su dummy plug esta destrozado dejando ver mas aya de lo que deberia, ( lo dejo ala imaginacion chicos ^.^ ) Asuka ve que se encuentra rodeada de escombros de lo que parecia haber sido un pueblo antes, comienza a caminar por lso escombros -¿Shinji? ¿Rei? ¿misato? , Un momento ¿pueblos en nerv? ¿cómo fui a caer hasta aca despues de la explocion? -Asuka se da cuenta de que ahí uan rubia en lso escombros y va hacia ella -Parece que aun respira-  
  
Asuka acomoda ala joven para verla mejor ala cara y la sacude - Oye , estas bien? -  
  
La rubia comienza a abrir los ojos -Estupido namagomi baka.... - Murmura la rubia entre dientes  
  
A Asuka le salta una venita en la frente - ¿ a quien le llamas baka namagomi?!  
  
-Eh? Oh , lo siento -La joven se levanta , se sacude y lleva su mano a una de sus heridas de la frente , de esta sale un brillo extraño y la herdia comienza a sanar  
  
-¿cómo hiciste eso? -Dice asuka sorprendida  
  
-¿hacer que? Por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Filia , Filia Ul copt -Dice Filia con una sonrisa  
  
Mi nombre es Asuka, Asuka langley zepelling piloto de la mejor unidad, la unidad 02 -Dice Asuka son aires de superioridad y casi casi suviendoce aun monton de escombros para estar en lo alto.  
  
¿unidad 02 ¿ ¿que es eso? -Dice filia con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
-Ash , Bueno no importa ¿ donde estoy? -dice asuka con una cara de pocos amigos .  
  
-Ah, pues estamos en un bosque cerca de saillune -Dice Filia con una sonrisa y terminando de sacudirce  
  
-¿sai-que? Deje de jugar señora necesito llegar a nerv -Dice Asuka con cara de "mi no entender nada".  
  
-¿SEÑORA?!! SEÑORITA!!!- Dice filia hechando humo hasta por las orejas  
  
-ok ok ahora como me voy a nerv?  
  
-yo no conosco ningun nerv , si quieres vamos a saillune a ver donde esta eso que buscas y de paso.... creo que no te haria nada mal comprar ropas nuevas -Dice filia sonriendo y emprendiendo marcha.  
  
Asuka se da cuenta que esta semi-desnuda y se cubre sonrojada-¿en que parte de Tokio estamos señorita Filia?  
  
-Tokìo? ,Asuka , ya te dije que estamos en las cercanias de Saillune no en Tokìo , estamos dentro de la barrera magica  
  
-Magia? Eh.. que.. que .. que es eso?!!! -Dice Asuka espantada al ver una especie de cola salir debajo del vestido de filia  
  
-Oh , lo siento , es mi cola-Dice Filia tranquilamente y ocultandola bajo el vestido  
  
-¿cola?¿qué eres tu?  
  
-Un dragon dorado  
  
-Buena broma , casi me la trago -dice asuka fingiendo una sonrisa  
  
-no es ninguna broma , ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ,Asi que si quiere sir a comprar ropa ven con migo a saillune por que esa ropa no hace ningun bonito cuadro.  
  
Asuka se levanta refunfuñando y susurrando «¿ A donde demonios fui a parar? »  
  
-Parece como si no vinieras de este mundo... dime de que año vienes?  
  
-Del 2015  
  
-Del 2015?! Ahora quien es la que juega niña? , Probablemente.... -dice Filia bajando la voz- El hechizo de la señorita Lina no solo sirvió para golpearnos a Xellos y a mi... parece que esta vez tuvo efectos secundarios... -Dice Filia con un dedo en el mentón y caminando mientras Asuka sigue refunfuñando con su ropa.  
  
Continuara.....................  
  
Hola hola hola!!!, Aquí esta el capitulo del primer crossover con Slayers espero que les guste  
  
Se que este cap no es wow! Pero entiendame ¡!! Es todo lo que he podido hacer entre mi trabajo!!!  
  
Hector_Shinji!! Gracias por ayudarme y corregirme!!!  
  
DEJAD R/R que no les cuesta nada i.i solo es picar el botoncito ese que esta abajo  
  
- 


	5. Un mundo nuevo 5

UN NUEVO MUNDO  
Por Asuka Langley (Sara)  
  
Capitulo 5 : Rencuentros, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
  
Shinji caminaba a lado de una joven Pelirroja , y un joven alto y rubio que encontró cuando lo había despertado  
  
-Joven Gabriev de nuevo le pido una disculpa por haber caído sobre usted-  
  
-Eh? , no no no te preocupes a mi no me paso nada ,no , después de las golpizas de Lina ya nada me duele –Dice –Gourry sin molestarse en bajar la voz , cuando recibe un gran golpe por parte de la pelirroja  
  
-Cállate cerebro de medusa!!-  
  
Shinji sonríe al ver a los jóvenes y piensa « como Asuka y yo cuando nos peleamos jajaja»-y dígame señorita Inverse, donde me dijo que estábamos?  
  
-Estamos en las cercanías de el reino de Saillune , no tardaremos en llegar a el pueblo , pero dime Lina , no necesitas decirme por mi apellido por que suena a algo como mi hermana – Lina dice lo ultimo con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda  
  
-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*- ~-*-~-*-~-*-~-  
  
Flash back de cuando Shinji llego a Saillune *-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? ¿De donde salió este árbol?! –Shinji se mueve desesperado en la rama de un árbol y comienza a escuchar voces –Auxilio!!, llamen a Nerv! Estoy en el árboooool!!!!! – las ramas se trozan y Shinji cae del árbol de golpe pero afortunadamente algo estaba debajo de el  
  
-Gourry!, ¿estas bien? – Dice una joven pelirroja , picando con un palo a su rubio compañero que yacía inconsciente bajo Shinji.  
  
-Eh.. lo siento –Shinji se levanta apenado , ve al joven sobre el que cayo y lo ayuda a levantarse- Se encuentra usted bien? .  
  
-eh? , donde estoy? ¿quién soy yo? Quien es esta chica tan plana? Ouch! A ya se ...¿qué paso?- Dice Gourry rápidamente y volteando a todos lados , pero recordando todo al momento que su compañera le da un gran golpe en la cabeza  
  
-Jejejeje –Shinji sonríe al ver a tan curiosa pareja –Lamento haber caído sobre usted, pero creo que estoy perdido , ¿podría decirme donde nos encontramos? ,  
  
- en las cercanías de El reino de Saillune –contesta la chica  
  
-Saillune?-  
  
-si , y dime chico de donde eres? –  
  
-Yo soy de Tokio 3 , soy Shinji Ikari , un placer- Dice este sonriendo  
  
-Yo soy Lina Inverse y el es Gourry Gabriev , por desgracia no conozco ese pueblo que dices , esta fuera de lo que antes era la barrera mágica?  
  
-¿Barrera mágica?. Lo lamento , no la entiendo señorita –  
  
-« oh,....que chico tan educado» piensa Lina,- ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos camino a Saillune , tal vez ahí encuentres algo que te sirva para llegar a tu pueblo.  
  
-Pero es que yo no vengo de un pueblo , vengo de la cuidad de Tokio 3 es imposible que no conozca dicho lugar , nosotros acabamos con los Ángeles, en la organización de Nerv –  
  
-Nerv?, Tokio 3? Ángeles?, aquí los únicos "Ángeles" son los dragones , debido a que ellos representan el poder de los dioses , sobre el resto , no se de que hablas  
  
-Oye Linita, no crees que tu drag slave hizo algo mas que destruir todo el pueblo y abrió un agujero negro por un momento causando que abrieses unas puertas dimensiónales? ?-Dice Gourry mientras bobea viendo el árbol  
  
-wow Gourry me sorprendes!! A veces puedes ser taaaan lindo... digo!!! Listo! –  
  
-¿de que hablas Lina? –Dice Gourry volviendo a su laguna mental  
  
-De donde yo vengo también tuvimos una explosión por eso es que estaba inconsciente en el árbol-  
  
-Si, Tal vez abrimos una especie de puerta adimensional con ambas explosiones, al haber sido al mismo instante , ahora entiendo..., pero es mejor que nos vayamos con una buena comida encontraremos que hacer  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-* Fin del Flash Back  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
-Rei divisa el pueblo desde las ventanas de un gran palacio – Señorita Wil tesla, Muchas gracias por recibirme .  
  
-No ahí de que , a fin de cuentas mi padre esta en unos asuntos del reino , y los consejeros se encargaran del palacio –Dice Amelia saliendo de un cuarto secándose el cabello – Ahí ya necesitaba un baño .  
  
También le agradeceré al joven Zelgadiss cuado lo vea-  
  
-el también necesitaba un baño a pesar de su cuerpo de roca -, Amelia se sonroja al tener una vaga fantasía de Zelgadiss en la bañera –  
  
-Este lugar me resulta muy interesante – Rei ve el pueblo tranquilamente  
  
-Tu y el otro joven estarán cómodos en lo que llegan Lina y los demás, así podemos buscar a tus amigos con tiempo .  
  
-Si muchas gracias princesa –Rei sonríe y observa el vestido que Amelia le presto, es un vestido Azul oscuro muy elegante , muy parecido a la época inglesa, ella había visto muchas imágenes en sus lecturas, y ahora parecía que estuviese en una de ellas y además, la hacia verse realmente bella  
  
-solo dime Amelia , no tienes por que ser tan formal Ayanami –  
  
-Entonces solo Dime Rei, Amelia – Rei sonríe y comienzan a Reír juntas  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
-Aun falta mucho? , estoy comenzando a enfadarme –  
  
-Vamos Asuka no seas tan quisquillosa, es mas mira , ahí esta el pueblo , compraremos algo de ropa para ti y un poco de comida, aprovechare que la señorita Lina no esta cerca para quitarme mi comida, además podré comer sin la intervención de ese Mazoku baka.  
  
- has estado nombrando a ese demonio durante todo el camino Filia ¡-Dice Asuka harta por escuchar por quincuagésima vez a la rubia insultando al demonio , incluso mientras le explicaba en que mundo estaba y un breve resumen de los acontecimientos pasados – Estas como Shinji y yo peleándonos siempre , o cuando antes me peleaba con Richard pero terminábamos... besándonos - Asuka da un suspiro  
  
-Es la quincuagésima vez que tu nombras a ese par y lo bien que besan - Dice filia sonriendo y ambas comienzan a reír..  
  
-Mira , espérame aquí y te traeré algo de ropa,- Filia camina hacia un puesto y se pone a ver unas prendas exquisitas para esa temporada del año ( Verano) Mientras Asuka se sienta en el pasto de el bosque cubriéndose un poco los pechos , debido que a pesar del calor, una brisa fría comienza a hacer efecto en su cuerpo-  
  
-toma aquí tienes tus ropas , -Dic e filia entregándole a Asuka un vestido Negro ( es también estilo Antiguo, de la época inglesa, pero mas sencillo) y manga corta por el calor y de una tela bastante ligera a pesar de su color con un hermoso corsé en la cintura, para que realce los pechos y deje el nacimiento de estos a la vista .  
  
-y esto? , por que tan formal? – Asuka ve el vestido con extrañeza  
  
-Iremos al palacio Asuka , así viste la princesa de ahí –Filia sonríe –además se que te quedara divino! ( Aahhh la tomoyomania ataca!!)  
  
-si tu lo dices.. –dice Asuka con una gota de sudor en la nuca y comienza a ponerse el traje detrás de los matorrales, al salir Filia comprueba lo que había dicho , Asuka se ve Hermosa .  
  
Asuka ve que filia también cambio sus ropas , pero las de ella son mas sencillas que las de Asuka y son de color morado claro con toques azules  
  
-En marcha!!!- Dice Filia caminando junto con Asuka hacia el palacio.  
  
-Si, yo te sigo -Asuka camina entre el pueblo , detrás de filia observando el lugar , que es realmente curioso.  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
-Princesa, La buscan en la puerta , La ex sacerdotisa del dios de fuego , se hace llamar- Dice una joven de cabellos púrpuras recogidos.  
  
-Hazla pasar, pero llévala a la cocina para que coma algo , en un momento iremos camino allá , -  
  
-si princesa, El joven Graywords , también los esperara en la cocina y su acompañante , ¿Vendrá mas gente princesa? –  
  
-Vendrá la señorita Lina Inverse , así que mejor cocinen mucha comida – Amelia sonríe mientras peina a la callada Rei.  
  
-La señorita Lina?., en ese caso pondré a todos los cocineros a trabajar ahora mismo princesa –Dice La joven que sale corriendo hacia las cocinas pero dándole la orden de que dejen pasar a filia.  
  
-Estas lista Rei , cuando quieras Puedes bajar , solo termino de peinarme y les acompaño-  
  
-Si- *-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~- *-~-*-~-*-~-* En la entrada Lina , Gourry y Shinji tocan la entrada principal , pero Shinji viene refunfuñando  
  
-No me gusta esta ropa!, es incomoda , necesito ropa mas flojas – Dice Shinji viendo su ropa –Parece que salí del cuento de blanca nieves , me puedo quitar las medias? –  
  
-Deja de quejarte Shinji!! –Dice Lina molesta jalándole la mejilla  
  
-Oye linita este lugar se me hace conocido- dice Gourry , sin que a el le moleste su ropa , que al igual que Shinji es un poco formal . solo que la de Shinji es verde , la de Gourry es Azul suave( el traje es parecido al que uso Zelgadiss en cierto capitulo de marionetas en el try).  
  
-Claro que si Gourry ¡! Es el palacio de Amelia ¡ -dice Lina enfadada , pero feliz por que ella trae su ropa de siempre ya que puso el pretexto de no traer mas dinero para los trajes, y no quería asaltar a nadie por que eso era malo ( cosa que ni ella se creyó)  
  
-Señorita Inverse! , pase , adelante –Dice una bella joven que les abre las puertas principales .  
  
«Linda joven » piensa Shinji sonrojado- eh.. a donde vamos Lina?  
  
- Muchas gracias –Dice Lina a la joven.- A comer ¡!!!!!! –Lina huele la comida y Gourry también y corren atravesando el palacio y llegando a la cocina.  
  
-COMIDA!!!!!- Lina para en seco cuando ve que la mesa aun esta vacía y el olor provenía de la cocina  
  
-Señorita Lina! Espéreme –Shinji corre tratando de alcanzarlos pero como no puede mejor comienza a caminar hacia allá .  
  
-Veo que sus modales siguen iguales Señorita Lina –Dice una voz a lado de Lina la cual comenzaba a hacer berrinche por no tener comida  
  
-¿Filia? , Hola Filia que bueno que llegaste!! – Lina sonríe y se sienta a lado de esta y Gourry a lado de Lina -¿Quién .. .quien es esa joven? –Dice Lina viendo a Asuka , la cual esta viendo el plato callada ( O.O aun que no lo crean-)  
  
- Su nombre es Asuka Langley Zepelling, la encontré después de la explosión en la cual caí inconsciente y herida –Dice Filia resaltando lo ultimo muy molesta  
  
- ahí.. Filia , lo pasado, pasado Jejejeje - A Lina le sale un agota de sudor en la nuca  
  
-Asuka, te preso a la señorita Lina Inverse, y a el Joven Gourry Gabriev –  
  
-Oh , es un placer- Asuka sonríe e inclina levemente la cabeza.  
  
-Nosotros también encontramos a algui...... ¡¡¡COMIDA!!!! –Lina no termina la frase por que ve como comienzan a traer platos y platos de comida  
  
-Lina, no toques la comida hasta que Amelia venga de acuerdo? –  
  
-Por que!!!!! YO TEGO HAMBREEE .¡¡ Gourry NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR ESE ESTOFADO DE LANGOSTA!!!!-  
  
- Hola Lina, Gourry , Filia –Dice Amelia entrando en la cocina acompañada de Rei.  
  
-¿Amelia!!!! Al fin!!!! – Lina se lanza contra la comida junto con Gourry y comienzan a comer a velocidades vertiginosas , a lo que Asuka quita los brazos de la mesa por miedo a perder uno.  
  
-¿Asuka? –Dice Rei viendo el cabello de Asuka  
  
-Rei!! –Asuka se para y abraza a Rei –Pensé que había venido sola es este extraño mundo!!  
  
-Lo mismo digo!! – Rei y Asuka sonríen felizmente al saber que no están solas  
  
-Se conocen? –dice Amelia sin entender mucho el saludo  
  
- Amelia, Ella es Asuka Langley Zepelling ella viene de mi mundo , de hecho estábamos peleando juntas cuando ocurrió el desastre.  
  
-Mucho gusto Asuka , Mi nombre es Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune – Amelia sonríe  
  
-Encantada –Dice Asuka aun un poco aturdida al ver de reojo a Lina y a Gourry comer mientras Filia toma una taza de te.  
  
-Señorita Lina! Por que me olvido en la puerta? –Dice Shinji algo cansado debido a que el recorrido fue largo.  
  
- Ah!!! Shinji , anda sírvete y come ¡!! -Dice Lina pegándole en la cara a Gourry para quitarlo de un platillo  
  
-Señorita Lina creo que debería de presentar, no sea descortés- Dice Filia dejando su taza de te  
  
A si claro FREEZZE ARROW!!!!- Dice Lina dejando congelado a Gourry para que no toque su comida  
  
-Filia , El es Shinji Ikari , Shinji el es Filia Ul Copt, ella es Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune , y ella es ....  
  
-Asuka... –Dice Shinji viendo a Asuka con los ojos como platos  
  
-Shinji!!! –Asuka corre hacia Shinji y lo abraza y Rei va también pero no corriendo  
  
-Vaya!! Venimos todos a este lugar tan extraño! –Dice Shinji abrazando a Asuka , pero después ambos se dan cuenta y se separan rápidamente completamente rojos – Rei, Shinji se acerca a Rei y la abraza tiernamente.  
  
-Ya se conocían? –dice Filia viéndolos  
  
-Si , todos somos del otro mundo..- Dice Asuka viendo a Shinji de reojo y agarrando la mano de Rei  
  
-Vaya ¡! Que lindos son los rencuentros!!! –Dice Amelia con grandes ojos apunto de llorar  
  
-Veo que llegamos tarde –Dice una voz desde la puerta  
  
-Zelgadiss –Dice Amelia sonriendo pero quitándose un pedazo de comida que le cayo mientras Lina y Gourry devoran sin piedad  
  
-Hola , lamento la tardanza .-Dice este y ve a el resto de los que han llegado-Filia ¿ te lastimaste después de la explosión? –  
  
-Nada grave Joven Zelgadiss - Dice sonriendo – OH , déjame presentarlos, Ella es Asuka Langley y el es Shinji Ikari , creo que a Rei, ya la conoces verdad.  
  
-Así es , y es un placer conocerlos , Yo soy Zelgadiss Graywords y el es –dice Zelgadiss señalando a un joven muy apuesto que sale tras Zelgadiss- El es Richard Witting  
  
-Richard!! –Asuka se desmaya y Shinji la alcanza a agarrar  
  
-¿Se conocen? –  
  
-Después les cuento –dice Shinji con la boca abierta viendo a este - ¿Qué haces Tú aquí? , como llegaste si no estabas en los evas con nosotros?  
  
Richard se limita a sonreír y Rei ve incrédula , ya que ella no conocía a Richard.  
  
CONTINUARA ............................  
  
Perdón por la tardanza pero como tengo exámenes no tengo mucho tiempo para esto . yo se que mis últimos dos capítulos carecen de emoción pero en el siguiente capitulo empezara la diversión.  
  
Bueno, Quejas, Denuncias, acoso sexual o algo por el estilo (jeje no se crean) a Asuka_neko666@hotmail.com o a kanako_Ikari@keitaro.zzn.com Saludos a G-Fan a Nishi a Kary a mi amigo Hector_Shinji , a Shinji Ikari , a Sakurita a mayra y a toda la bola que me alientan a escribir . Cualquiera que intente robar mi idea .. tal vez no lo pille ahora... tal vez no mañana .. pero algún día lo haré... y cuando lo haga LE HARE LA VID ADE CUADRITOSSSSSS JAJAJAJAJJA ( Risa maniática) ...^.^ Ups.. en fin SALUDOTES  
  
El siguiente capitulo se titulara : UN DEMONIO CON BUENAS NOTICIAS, ENBUSCA  
DE LOS MEDALLONES PERDIDOS!  
  
Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro todos los derechos son de los autores de las series (¡no me demanden!) PD: les mando un besote de neko =n.n= 


	6. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


End file.
